crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Capsule Shop/Mechanics
This article is dedicated to mechanics used in Capsule Shop. Infos here mostly comes from observation and deduction, and thus is not always 100% correct. "How to win Best Prize in your favorite capsule/crate" has always been a most asked question, and it's quite hard to come up with any reliable method to win Black Market prize with a small cost. However, there are a few common mechanics that players should know when gambling: RNG (Random Number Generator) CrossFire's Random Number Generator works immediately upon opening a crate (starts after releasing LMB) and automatically put 3 prizes players "won" in that spin into their storage. This is evident when the best prize is won - a global announcement will show up even if the crates are still being spun, and if players disconnect from the game, they will still get their prize and GP upon re-logging in. It's safe to assume that each of players' spin will increase the RNG, and if they happen to hit the jackpot number, they win the best prize. There is an Achievement that increases lucky rate, which presumably widen the jackpot range for players to win the best prize (i.e normally you have to hit 100 to 104 to win a SPAS-12 Ares, but if you have the Achievement, your range will be 100 to 110 or so) - this is also applied via publisher's specific events that "increase winning chance for certain crates". Time and Degree These are mostly used to determine your chance of winning - naturally when it's daytime and a lot of people are spinning a newly released crates, the RNG will move much faster and you have a better chance to hit the jackpot (same goes for everyone else). Although not exactly proven effective, the "degree" in which you spin the crates have a SLIGHT impact on the RNG because the moment you release LMB may or may not increase enough RNG to your favor - sometimes, it's thought that Auto-Spin can help you reach the jackpot easily, but the window is still very narrow (Note that Auto-Spin elimimates the prize display process, shortening the time to open crates for you but there is ALWAYS a chance that when you are stuck on one crate, another person could hit the jackpot just one second ahead of you). Tips and Tricks : DISCLAIMER: This section is for community members to share their experiences on crates spinning based on their own knowledge. Try it at your own risk, and remember that this is still a gamble, there is no 100% sure way to win what you want *You have to decide if you want to open crates slowly or brute-force your way in. Buying 10 crates per spin is a good idea so you don't waste too much money, but the disadvantage is that you will have more dead-time between each spin (spent to buy more crates). *For Brute-Force method, it's best to go with around 20-30 crates at a time. If you want to spend 100 crates in-a-row (so afterward you can exchange coupons and take a break), this format might be ideal: 50-20-30, 40-30-30 or 60-20-20. *If the prize shows up on a missed slot, that means you are IN RANGE of the jackpot, but even so you can't tell if it's still ahead or you have missed it. When this happens, just assume that you've missed and keep on going, don't bother searching the spin degree as it won't help. *Hover the mouse on the Item Won box will display its info box before the prize shows up. If you are in for a surprise, you could cover the right side of the screen and just hover the mouse on the left most box. When the main prize comes up, its info box should be displayed right away. **The same trick can be used when you don't want to wait for the prize to show up - just put on auto-spin, turn off your monitor then check your friend's screen (Ask him to play CF at that time). If the global announcement shows up, you will know immediately that you've won the best pirze. *Stripping all weapons from your bags and set your characters to default SWAT/OMOH/SAS is a common "ritual" when spinning crates, although it doesn't affect your luck much. Some people just believe that if their bags are empty, they will likely win something to fill it up. Category:CrossFire Category:System